Fall Together
by Syaoran and Dracen Uchiha
Summary: They were one. If Sasuke was going to fall, Naruto would too. "Don't leave me, Sasuke." Their hands entwined. "Let's fall together."  Character death. One-shot, poem fic. Purely just angstiness.


**A/N:** It's Tatsuhiro, bringing you a poem-fic. Good grief. I think I'm asking for a death sentence. *Erects a bomb shelter*

It's SasuNaru. No yaoi. Is not the sequel to **Contrast**, though it actually could fit the criteria. But no. I think Dracen already has that plotted out. Contains character death. DON'T KILL ME...Dracen already tried. So did Syaoran. I think you can find them crying in the corner somewhere...

Disclaimer: I own the poem. I own the somewhat nonexistent plot. I do not own Naruto. Or Sasuke. Sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Fall Together<strong>

* * *

><p><em>They fell together. <em>

They were one. If Sasuke fell, Naruto would fall with him.

_A waning moon._

Sasuke saw his death a long time ago. They cut him down mercilessly. A stab in the gut; they wanted to drag out his death. He fell, colliding with the ground.

_A glint of steel. _

He could see the blade. Swinging in a graceful arc. Again.

_The silver blade._

Sasuke could only watch as his blonde was stabbed deep in the side, blade coming out the other side. He himself was already drifting away. Somewhere.

_The sharpened edge. _

How easily the blade slid through the flesh. The way the blood streamed out. Splattering on Sasuke's face. The metallic tang of a life source.

_A reaper's weapon._

Sasuke watched as his blonde crumpled on the ground. Blue eyes full of pain. The blade was pulled away.

_A lethal existence. Wild, untamed._

He knew that he was going to die. But he didn't expect Naruto to fall as well.

_Yet subdued, still. _

Naruto whimpered, hands straying to the wound. Sasuke tried to move, reaching for the blonde.

_By the reaper's wrath._

His wrist was pinned to the floor by Neji's foot. It cracked, and snapped. His hand fell limp. He didn't have the energy to cry out.

_Control over the other. _

Sasuke tried hard. His hand wouldn't move. Neji wouldn't let him. Yet, he still tried to reach the blonde, bloody fingers painting the ground.

_A master. _

Neji moved away. Sasuke's fingers pushed forward. He could still see the blonde.

_A slave._

Naruto looked at him with melancholy eyes. He reached out, blood dripping steadily.

_The quiet thrum_

The council was not forgiving. Their decision was cold steel.

_Intensifies. _

They wanted to kill him. Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara. Punish him.

_When the scent of blood, came near._

Their decision came fast. Sasuke knew it was only seconds before he fell.

_When the chains are taken away. _

But why did Naruto fall as well?

_A power unleashed._

They always hated him. Naruto. A demon, an outcast.

_Striking terror. _

For loving a traitor. Him, Sasuke.

_In the world. _

Why not get rid of him?

_Wherever it strikes,_

So when Sasuke hit the floor, the blade came down again. On Naruto.

_Scars and tears:_

His little blonde. He saw the flash of betrayal in those eyes, so innocently unaware.

_I__t leaves behind. _

So the two lay on the floor, blood pooling out with each breath. They knew they wouldn't last much longer.

_It's graceful, yet deadly. _

Sasuke felt tears. The first in many years. For his blonde.

_Dance of the keen edge. _

Blood mixed with tears. Naruto's pale face looked at him forlornly.

_As it rains down destruction._

"Sasuke. It wasn't your fault."

_Upon what it views._

"Why did you fall with me? I thought I told you to live. For me."

_The arc of light._

"I tried, Sasuke. But you knew that I was going to fall too."

_The final strike._

"Why?"

_Before the blade._

Tears streamed down his face.

_Is sheathed and restrained._

"Because you knew. That if you were to fall, I would fall with you."

_A temporary lapse._

Sasuke wanted his blonde to live. He didn't want him to fall. But Naruto couldn't live without his raven.

_Of the hunter._

They were surrounded, but they were alone. Their fingers touched. Entwined together. Even as they lay dying, they each felt complete.

_Of its prey._

"Don't leave me, Sasuke." Sasuke smiled. He wouldn't. Never.

_And the master._

"Let's fall together." Sasuke gripped Naruto tighter.

_And the slave._

Onyx eyes became smoky. The cerulean eyes lost their light.

_A waning moon._

A smile ghosted on Sasuke's face. A grin faint on Naruto's.

_They fell together._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I so sorry for killing the two off... At least they died together. Reviews, pwease. No damn flames, but emotional outbursts are allowed for my cruelty... ~Tatsuhiro


End file.
